No Need to be Afraid
by BeingIsabelle
Summary: Post-Divergent. Post-war. 'Enlighten me as to why you're in the training room in the middle of the night' 'Just..want to make sure of something.' 'And that is' 'That I'm not afraid.' One-shot. First Divergent story.


**A\N: this one just pops out of my mind and I feel like I should write it down because inspiration is really hard to come by these days. This can be really bad so please don't throw rotten eggs at me after you read it*pout* A one-shot is so much more difficult to write than a long story and I'm definitely not good at this. Anyway. Just read. And keep in mind that Tris is a bit OOC :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DIVERGENT*sad face* All credits go to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Tris's POV

With difficulty I get out of Tobias's iron grip and sneak out of our apartment. It's been two years since my initiation, and I really need to go back to the training room. Just to make sure my hands are still capable of holding a gun or throwing a knife, after everything that happened.

I left a note on my pillow telling Tobias I'm going out for fresh air. A part-lie. But he knows me well enough to find me moments after I started shooting things in the training room with shaky hands.

'Hey.' He whispers at my ear.

I miss the center horribly, and he laughs. I shoot him a dirty look. Not that my previous bullets have all hit the center. They all missed, but just narrowly. This one, however, lands on the far end of the board, as far away from the target as possible.

'Enlighten me as to why you're in the training room in the middle of the night?' His arms wrap around my waist and I turn in his arms to face him, placing my hands on his chest.

'Just..want to make sure of something.'

'And that is?'

I take a deep breath.

'That I'm not afraid.'

Tobias tightens his arms around me and wraps me in a tight embrace. 'There's nothing to be afraid of.'

'Yes there is, Tobias.' I push away slightly to look into those dark blue eyes; the eyes that I love so much, 'I'm afraid of the past. I'm afraid everything will repeat itself all over again and I can't handle that if it does.'

The memories of my parents, both dead on the ground; Will's emotionless eyes looking at me but seeing nothing; how I was forced to send a bullet through his head. My tears stream down my cheeks before I know it. The pain is overwhelming that my whole system is threatening to break down.

Tobias puts his hand behind my head and presses me lightly against his chest.

'Shh.' He strokes my hair soothingly, 'it's alright. Everything will be fine.'

I feel so pathetic, so weak. It's been two years since the simulation happened, but I'm still not over it. Maybe I never will be able to.

'Tris.' Tobias's voice is stern-the instructor Four is back. I blink furiously, trying to see through the screen of tears.

'It's okay for you to be afraid, but we need to learn to move on, no matter how hard it is. And I want you to know that I will always be here for you.' His tone turns soft at the last sentence.

I sniff, and nod, like a five-year-old. He kisses my forehead, my tear-strained cheek, and eventually my lips. I push my hand into his hair and hold him close, our lips moving in perfect synchronization. His hands move from my hair to my neck, down my back all the way to my hips and rest there. I feel my cheeks burn, but I don't care. I don't care.

I kiss him back with equal fervor, my free hand touching him, trying to remember every part of him. His cheek, his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, his chest and down to his waist. There is this wanting again. Oh how I wish I could overcome that fear. But I'm always paranoid, always afraid that things might go wrong that I never could overcome it.

His fingers touch the skin under the hem of my shirt, and I shiver as a shock of electricity shoots through my vein. Suddenly, I'm not afraid anymore. All I can think of is, this is Tobias, and I want him. The desire is strange to me, but I learn to adapt quickly as I let the desire in instead of backing away from it. Tobias's hand roams to my stomach, drawing circles with his thumb, and slowly inches up, just below my breasts.

He breaks the kiss, his breath as ragged as mine as he asks, 'are you sure, Tris?'

I nod, my breath too shallow to allow me to say anything. After a few seconds I manage out, 'I'm not afraid, Tobias. Not anymore.'

He grins widely, the teenage boy grin. He kisses me again and in one fluid motion, hoists me up onto his shoulder.

'Oi!' I yell, giggling, 'put me down, Tobias, now!'

'No way.' I can hear his grin growing even wider as he carries me back to our apartment.

* * *

**A/N: okay that's it. Yell at me if you please.**

**-Isabelle**


End file.
